¡dije que no bastardo!
by Drocell D.Flourite
Summary: Lovino y Antonio viven bajo el mismo techo, en la misma habitacion y asisten a la misma escuela. Antonio se enamora a primera vista del italiano;que hara Lovino cuando se de cuenta de lo que ambos sienten?
1. buenas Lovino!

-.-.-.-.-.-..

-¿POR QUE DEMONIOS TENGO QUE IR A ESA ESTUPIDA SECUNDARIA?¡ ESTOY BIEN EN LA QUE YA ESTOY!- grite indignado, como se le ocurría a esa vieja cambiarme de secundaria estando a tres años de terminar?

-Trátame con mas respeto jovencito, soy tu madre no una amiga tuya!-me regaño, como si me importara-y ya te he dicho que no puedes seguir yendo a la otra por lo que hiciste!

-¡PERO NO HICE NADA MALO!-contraataque.

-¿Que no hiciste nada malo? QUEMASTE LA SOTANA DE LA MADRE SUPERIORA!

-Eso no hubiera pasado si esa bastarda no me hubiera dicho que no podía llevar el encendedor a la escuela- susurre.

-¡Lovino, por el amor de dios! ¡ No hace falta que te lo digan!¡ ES LOGICA!- me reto ya enojada.

-¡¿ Y COMO ESPERABAS QUE ENCENDIERA MIS CIGARRILLOS?- termine de decir eso y me encontré a la vieja en el piso- ¡FELICIANO ENCARGATE DE MAMA, YO ME LARGO!-dije agarrando mi campera junto con un paquete de cigarrillos.

-Ve~ nii-chan a dónde vas?- me pregunto mi hermano menor viniendo de la cocina.

-A ver las distintas formas de suicidio- no hacía falta que me diera vuelta para comprobar que Feliciano estaba a punto de desmayarse- era broma, voy a pasear…encárgate de mama. _CIAO!- _dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Ah! Nii-chan acuérdate que hoy viene ese chico llamado Carriedo- me dijo.

Encendí un cigarrillo y empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegue a un parque, me sente en una banca y cerré los ojos. Estaba bastante alterado con todo eso de la escuela; al rato sentí que alguien se sentaba al lado mío, no le preste atención; en la vida hay muchos bastardos y solo algunos merecen mi atención.

-¿No eres muy joven para fumar?- me pregunto.

- Y a ti que te importa bastardo?- dijo mientras abría los ojos y miraba en su dirección.

Era un chico más o menos de mi edad (para su información tengo 16 años), de ojos verdes, de pelo marrón oscuro y tenía un color de piel más oscuro que el mío; sin duda no era italiano.

-De dónde vienes?- le pregunte curioso.

-De allá- apuntó hacia la calle; sin duda era un completo idiota ese chico, encima no dejaba de sonreír de una manera tan estúpida.

-¡Te estoy preguntando de que país vienes bastardo!- dije ya enojado.

-Ah~ eso, ¡Vengo de el país de la pasión! España!- me respondió el muy idiota- soy Antonio, mucho gusto! ¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto aun sin borrar esa sonrisa de" soy un idiota, ven y golpéame"

-Soy Lovino- un momento ¿Qué hacía yo con ese chico?- Me tengo que ir-dije rápidamente mientras me paraba y tiraba la colilla del cigarrillo.

-Ya, ¿tan rápido? Quería hablar contigo- me dijo desilusionado el español, mientras también se levantaba.

-¿Para que quieres hablar conmigo bastardo?- le dije mientras caminábamos, o más bien, él me seguía.

- Pues, porque recién llegue ayer y no conozco a nadie- me dijo cuando llego al lado mío.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber bastardo?

-¿A todo el mundo le llamas bastardo?

-¿Es esa tu pregunta?- le pregunte bastante irritado; no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

-jejeje, no. Quería saber si sabes dónde queda esta casa-me dijo mientras me mostraba una foto, que reconocí al instante.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunte mientras miraba la foto.

-¿Quien? Yo?

-No, tu abuela- use mi tan adorado sarcasmo.

- Mi abuela es Isabel Carriedo- me respondió el muy idiota. Un momento, dijo Carriedo? Si no me equivoco escuche una vez a mis abuelo hablar con madre sobre un tal Carriedo, había dicho que iba a ir a nuestra casa…

-Conoces a un viejito al que le dicen Roma?

-Roma…, Roma…ah! Si una vez mi papá me conto sobre él, me dijo que eran amigos.

-Tú eres el tal Fernández Carriedo que va a ir a quedarse en la casa de los Vargas?- no soy tan estúpido como para decirle que va a ir a quedarse en mi casa.

-¡Si! Sabes donde viven?- imposible ese idiota es el que va a ir a quedarse en MI casa, maldigo el día en que nací!

-Ven conmigo bastardo- le dije sin ánimos y con un aura depresiva acompañándome.

En todo el camino a casa el idiota no paraba de hablar y de decir un montón de: Fusosososo; ¿quién puede ser tan idiota como para reírse de esa manera? oh, sí, claro, él.

Aunque por suerte ya estábamos llegando a la casa y yo ya podría subir a mi habitación y tirarme a dormir en mi tan preciada cama. Llegamos a la puerta y mi madre me recibió con un montón de puteadas y de preguntas, lo único que me faltaba era eso.

-SI YA TERMINASTE DE REGAÑARME- le dije y dejo de gritar- AQUÍ ESTA EL TAL CARRIEDO QUE VIENE A QUEDARSE-dije mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a mi cuarto.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un montón de cajas, otra cama y un bolso-¡¿QUE MIERDA HICISTE EN MI HABITACION?- le grite a mi madre mientras bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

-¿Que no te conté?- me dijo haciéndose la tonta.

-¿QUE MIERDA NO ME CONTASTE?-no estaba para bromas.

-Antonio va a dormir en tu habitación- me dijo sonriendo la muy maldita.

-¿POR QUE YO Y NO FELICIANO?

- Feliciano está muy ocupado estudiando, mientras que tu no haces nada para mejorar; además su habitación es mas chica- me dijo mientras se iba a la cocina.

-Juro que si no fueras mi madre te mato- susurre mientras subía las escaleras, el idiota ya me esperaba arriba.

-Hey Lovi~¿ En qué cama duermes tu?- me pregunto cuando entre en la habitación.

-¿Que no es obvio? En la que ya está hecha, bastardo- le dije mientras me tiraba en Mi cama a dormir- Hazme un favor y no hagas ruido bastardo.

- Hey Lovi~- me empezó a molestar.

-¡No me digas Lovi, soy Lovino!- le grite.

-Lovi~ yo voy a bañarme, quieres que te avise cuando termine?- el bastardo no se cansaba de molestar.

- Haz lo que quieras! Y deja de llamarme Lovi- le dije antes de dormirme.

Cuando desperté me encontré con Antonio saliendo del baño, simplemente con una toalla atada en la cintura, este parece que se dio cuenta de que yo lo estaba mirando fijamente y empezó a hablar…de nuevo.

-Lovi~ ya despertaste, si quieres ir a bañarte ahora ve- me dijo sonriendo. Pero yo no me moví, ni tampoco mis ojos, y al parecer el idiota se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo fijamente- oh~ Lovi~ ¿te parezco lindo?- me dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente.

- Eh-reaccione- ¿QUE? ¡ ESTAS LOCO!- le grite apartándolo y yendo al baño.

-Lovi~ pareces un tomate Fusosososo…-me dijo.

-CALLATE BASTARDO!- fue lo único que le grite mientras cerraba la puerta.

Me metí en la tina y trate de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que había visto recién, pero me era imposible; es que el cuerpo de Antonio era bastante lind-nooo! Soy un idiota como puedo pensar eso de él! Recién lo conozco y es un completo idiota que solo piensa en tomates y en toros y que no para de sonreír de manera estúpida!...aunque debo admitir que tenía un buen cuer- Detente de una estúpida vez mente de mierda! Un momento…¿ me estoy puteando a mi mismo? Lo que faltaba, ahora enloquecí.

Salí del baño media hora más tarde y era la hora para cenar, baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, ahí estaban mi hermano y el español cocinando.

-_Stupido fratello, _que hay de cenar?

-Ve~, hay pasta y paella- me respondió.

-Hey Lovi~ quieres comer un tomate?- me pregunto Antonio con su sonrisa estúpida.

-Dámelo bastardo- se lo saque de la mano, era mi fruta favorita como no la iba a aceptar- Regreso cuando terminen de cocinar- les dije.

-vee~ nii-chan la pasta ya casi esta lista, puedes poner la mesa?- me dijo mi hermano.

-humm, _bene_- acepte de mala gana. Fui a buscar los platos y las demás cosas, cuando volví a la cocina me encontré con que el español estaba riéndose- ¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Lovi~¿ es verdad que cuando eras chiquito te daban tanto miedo los truenos que un día Feli estaba bañándose y tu entraste de repente llorando?- me dijo riéndose.

-FELICIANO!- le grite a mi hermano todo colorado, eso no daba gracia.

-Vee~ no me ataques!- fue lo único que pudo decir asustado.

-Eso es tan adorable! Fusosososo- dijo el bastardo español- Lovi~ estas como un tomat- le di un cabezazo en el estomago a ese idiota, el se lo busco.

-Nii- chan que haces?- me dijo Feliciano mientras agarraba a Antonio.

- Él se lo busco- fue lo único que le dije.

Después de eso la cena fue bastante tranquila, mi madre había salido y mi abuelo estaba durmiendo arriba.

-Me voy a mi cuarto –dije mientras llevaba el plato a la cocina y subía las escaleras.

- Hey Lovi~ espérame, yo también voy al cuarto- ya tenía que hablar el idiota. Jejeje, cuando subíamos las escaleras le cerré la puerta en la cara al idiota. Cuando entro tenía el rostro todo rojo- Lovi~ eso fue cruel.

-Jódete-le dije mientras me tiraba en la cama a escuchar música. Después de unos minutos el idiota empezó a hablar.

-Hey, Lovi que estas escuchando?- me pregunto mientras leía.

-Nada que te importe.

-Vamos, dime~- insistía.

-Luca Dirisio "Se provi a volare" -le respondí cortante.

-Ohh, ¿en serio te gusta esa película?

-No, pero todo en italiano es mejor.

-Oh…¿quieres saber que estoy leyendo?

-No.

-Vamos.

-No.

-Vamos.

-¡NO!

-Vamos~

-_Merda_ está bien ¿Qué demonios estás leyendo?-le pregunte enojado.

-Una compilación de cuentos españoles.

-Que interesante- de vuelta usé el sarcasmo.

-Tienes razón-y nuevamente, él no comprendió-Es tarde mejor dormimos, además mañana tenemos que ordenar todo esto- Perdón, ¿escuche ordenar y tenemos? jaja, este tipo sí que era tonto.

-En tus sueños te ayudo bastardo- le dije mientras apagaba la luz.

-Eso fue cruel Lovi~ T_T- me dijo.

-Duérmete bastardo-fue lo último que le dije, antes de dormirnos.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Guau (si, soy un perro (¿)) este es el primer fic que me ocupa 5 hojas (aplausos por favor es un milagro o una señal del apocalipsis si les gusta)

Bueno, lo que esta en italiano es fácil de entender, y la canción es la versión en italiano de una de las canciones de HSM (película que odio) y lovino tiene razón esa canción esta mejor en italiano, pueden buscarla y les saldrá con el video de HSM(yo me di cuenta de que era de ahí de esa manera u.u').Este fic fue echo con la ayuda de Lay-igikosan XD, que me corregio todos los horrores de ortografía (menos estos)

Y esto es para los que leen mis otros fic's:

Lamento mucho lo que tardo con ellos, se que les molesta, pero o me falta inspiración, no tengo tiempo o tengo tiempo pero me entretengo con algo o cosas asi. Sepan que si tardo no es porque quiero, tengo mis razones.

Gracias.

Me merezco un review? Si quieren un spamano dejen uno entonces!:)

BYE!


	2. cancion

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡LOVINO ARRIBA!-me grito mi madre.

-5 minutos, vieja- yo y mi bocota.

Sentí que algo me mojaba la cara y que me ahogaba. Me senté en la cama y empecé a toser mientras recibía golpes en la espalda por parte de mi mama. Luego de un corto lapso me calme.

-Supongo que piensas pedirme las gracias ¿verdad?-me dijo la maldita sonriéndome (¡claro, tu disfruta mientras yo casi me muero!) y sosteniendo un balde vacio.

-_Grazie per annegamento*_-le respondí sarcásticamente.

-_Sei il benvenuto_*-me dijo mientras se iba-¡CAMBIATE Y BAJA QUE HOY VAMOS A VISITAR TU NUEVA ESCUELA!-me grito desde, supongo yo, la cocina.

Me estaba cambiando cuando me hermano abrió la puerta sin tocar.

-¡FELICIANO!-le grite mientras me subía, rápidamente, el pantalón (que suerte que duermo con una remera bastante larga).Ante el susto soltó la puerta abriéndola más de la cuenta.

-¡Vee~ no me ataques!- mi querido hermano valiente.

-Eh?, Feli-chan ¿qué sucede?- escuche la voz de Antonio, quien al parecer estaba subiendo las escaleras. Cuando llego a la puerta del cuarto me miro- Lovi ¿vas a ir a ver la escuela así? no creo que cause una buena impresión- me dijo apuntándome. Era obvio que no iba a causar una buena impresión ¡se me habían caído los estúpidos pantalones!(nuevamente agradezco dormir con una remera larga.)

-¡LARGUENSE PAR DE IDIOTAS!-les grite lanzándoles todo lo que encontré en mi camino. Feliciano asustado huyo, pero el otro seguía ahí parado sonriendo como un idiota-¡QUE TE VAYAS BASTARDO!- fue lo último que grite mientras le lanzaba una almohada y me encerraba en el baño.

Un rato después tocaron del otro lado de la puerta.

-Hey Lovi~ dice tu madre que te cambies rápido o no comerás pasta- me dijo el español del otro lado. Salí rápido del baño (con los pantalones bien puestos esta vez), tome una remera, que creo que estaba limpia, tire la otra al piso y me la puse rápido.-vaya eso fue rápido- me dijo el cuándo me estaba poniendo las zapatillas.

-Esa maldita sabe como amenazar- fue lo único que le dije. Si se trata de pasta yo no juego.

._._._._._._._._._.

Ya en el auto mi mama no dejaba de decirle a mi abuelo (el conducía) por dónde ir, mi hermano tarareaba una estúpida canción y el español no dejaba de molestarme.

-Lovi~…

-…-estaba escuchando música e ignorando.

-Lovi~

-…

-Lovi~

-…

-Lovi~- el idiota se estaba acercando a mí.

-…

-Lovi~- su mano estaba cerca de mi cara y yo ya estaba preparando mi puño.

-…

-Lovi~ ¿para qué es este rulo?- dijo agarrando MI rulo.

-¡CHIGIIII!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que mi abuelo casi atropellara a una anciana.

-¡Ten más cuidado _figlio di puttana!_- que modales señora.

-¡LOVINO!- me grito mi madre desde el asiento de adelante.

-No fue mi culpa! Es culpa del bastardo español!- le dije mientras me escondía y me tapaba los pantalones en el asiento todo sonrojado, encima el idiota no soltaba mi rulo.

-Antonio, podrías soltar su rulo- dijo más tranquila mi mama.

-Eh? Por qué?- pregunto el idiota, todavía con MI rulo en su mano, y para empeorar la situación lo hacía girar en su mano.

-Pues porque es su- la vieja buscaba las palabras adecuadas mientras yo em, esto me excitaba (nooo como pude admitirlo! soy un idiota!) –ejem, su "zona privada"? zona privada? El tipo me estaba casi violando!

-zona privada?-era un completo idiota el español!

-solo suéltale el rulo antes de vea y escuche cosas que me traumen-le respondió al fin mi madre haciendo que por lo menos soltara MI rulo.

Apenas lo soltó aproveche y le di una piña en el estomago, jeje nadie se dio cuenta porque le tape la boca.

Seguimos viajando unos minutos más hasta que mi abuelo se detuvo en frente de un gran edificio (parecía que iba a caerse a pedazos) color ROSA? okey, definitivamente el director de esa escuela no era normal.

-Bueno Lovino que te diviertas- me dijo mi madre mientras me bajaba del auto.

-Eh?, porque dices eso?- le dije con el ceño fruncido, si me decía algo como "que te diviertas", "buena suerte" o "felicidades" no era nada bueno lo que iba a pasar.

Me di cuenta de que los únicos que bajábamos éramos el español idiota y yo.

-Ve~ _Buona fortuna fratello*-_me dijo Feliciano mientras se iban.

-No esperen no se vayan!, no me dejen con este idiota!- les grite, pero los malditos no hicieron caso.

-Bueno, creo que estamos solo tú y yo Lovi~-me dijo el bastardo.

-Ahora que quieres bastardo? No te divertiste lo suficiente con Mi rulo?- le dije mientras entrabamos en el edificio.

-La verdad, no. Creo que voy a volver a tocarlo- me dijo tratando de agarrarme por la espalda.

-Muérete bastardo!- le dije dándole un cabezazo en el estomago. Del dolor el idiota se separo y agarro su estomago.

-Lovi~ eso fue cruel T_T- me dijo con lagrimas (falsas) en los ojos-

-Tú te lo buscaste, y no me llames Lovi bastardo. SOY LOVINO- le aclare, a ver si era sordo.

-Hey Lovi~ como era tu anterior escuela?-me pregunto de repente.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas bastardo?-le dije mientras caminábamos por los pasillos mirando las aulas.

-Porque quiero saber todo sobre ti Lovi~-okey, este tío es bastante raro, nadie nunca quiso saber algo sobre mí.

-Era una porquería, no podía hacer nada, ni fumar, ni beber, eran unas monjas súper amargadas. Además estaban locas ¿es que se pensaban que yo iba a arrodillarme cada vez que el tipito con vestido me lo ordenara?-le dije sacando un cigarrillo. Y el idiota se me quedo mirando- piensas que te voy a invitar bastardo?

-Ibas a una escuela católica?

-Si bastardo ¿eres sordo?

-Como fue que entraste ahí Lovi~?

-Por culpa de mi madre, pensaba que nos haría bien algo de religión a mí y a Feliciano, incluso nos puso en el coro de la iglesia.

-Cantabas en el coro?

-No, me escapaba de los ensayos e iba a caminar por ahí- es la primera vez que hablo de mi pasado con alguien, se siente extraño- Igual cuando ella nos iba a ver le prestaba atención solo a Feliciano, y cuando terminaba de cantar le decía un montón de halagos y todas esas estupideces- de repente me empecé a sentir deprimido-que tal vez un día terminaría cantando en frente del papa, que hasta Dios lo escuchaba, puras estupideces sobre el paraíso y todo esa _merda…_

-Lovi~ tu no crees en Dios?- me pregunto cuando estábamos en el patio de la escuela. No sé como habíamos llegado ahí pero tampoco era algo importante. Tire el resto del cigarrillo en un tacho de basura.

-El jamás hizo algo bueno por mi- le dije - porque creería en alguien que aunque rece no me presta atención?

-Estas llorando Lovi- recién ahí caí en cuenta de que estaba completamente serio y que de mis ojos caían lagrimas.

-CALLATE BASTARDO, NO ESTOY LLORANDO!- lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era irme de allí.

-Lovino dime que te sucede?- el idiota pronuncio bien mi nombre. Lo mire y estaba completamente serio

-NO ME PASA NADA BASTARDO! –le dije apartándome de él- solo me entraron cosas en los ojos-lo sé, una excusa bastante estúpida, pero por lo menos Antonio no me dijo nada mas acerca de eso.

-Hey mira Lovi~ tienen un huerto de tomates- me dijo el español sonriéndome, mientras me tomaba de la mano para llevarme con él.

-espera! no soy tan rápido bastardo!- le grite mientras tiraba de mi brazo.

-Pues apúrate Lovi~- pensar que todo lo hacía para que me alegrara, o eso quiero creer.

El en verdad era un idiota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y como les fue? que les pareció la escuela?-nos pregunto mi madre cuando volvimos.

-Aburrida-respondí.

-Interesante.

-Bien, recuerden que mañana empiezan en esa escuela-nos dijo.

-me largo a mi cuarto-les dije a todos.

Cuando subí encontré tirado encima de mi cama un cuaderno que yo tenía bien escondido entre mis cosas.

-QUIEN FUE EL… QUIEN LEYO ESTO?-grite desde mi habitación.

-Eh? Que sucede Lovi~?-me pregunto el español desde la puerta, pero yo no le di importancia y baje las escaleras corriendo hasta encontrarme con mi madre.

-TU FUISTE LA CULPABLE?

-yo que hice?

-miraste mi libreta!

-ahh eso, solo limpie tu cuarto, ahora que lo compartes debe estar limpio ¿no crees?- vete a la mierda maldita- y lindas cancioncillas las tuyas- púdrete.

Subí todo colorado a mi habitación y me encontré con Antonio leyendo mi libreta.

-Lovi~ no creo que fueras capaz de hacer algo tan bello-me miro por un rato- Lovi~ pareces un tomate-otra vez esa sonrisa estúpida.

-dame eso bastardo- le dije mientras sacaba de sus manos mi libreta.

-es increíble que con esa boca digas esas hermosas letras- me sonroje más.

-cállate bastardo.

-cántame una de esas canciones Lovi~

-no

-vamos…

-no

-vamos…

-no

-si

-no

-vammos, solo una… sii~~

-argg..Solo una! Cual quieres escuchar bastardo.

-a ver- le di la libreta- mmm esta- me mostro la pagina y apuesto a que me puse completamente rojo.

-bastardo.

"Mi ricordo di quei giorni  
quando eravamo uno per l'altra  
e mai ci siamo lasciati.  
Adesso sei andato via, e io sono sola ...  
Chiedendo perché? Perché non dici la verità?  
Perché hai detto che volevi?, sono stato un idiota ...

Un minuto despues...

-*snif* snif* Lovino eso fue *snif* hermoso- el idiota me estaba elogiando mientras lloraba, y yo podia sentir como mi cara se enrojecia.

-callate bastardo- le dije mientras escondia la libreta en alguna parte de la habitacion- que nadie se entere de esto _capicci?_- le amenace, claro, por si las dudas.

-ve~ fratello la comida ya esta lista!-nos grito mi hermano desde abajo.

-_bene!_-le respondi.

Bajamos y nos sentamos en la mesa, donde ya estaba mi madre.

-Antonio si necesitas algo para el colegio avisame ¿si?- le pregunto mi mama a Antonio, como siempre se olvido de mi.

-esta bien ¿y Lovi~?- le pregunto el bastardo, por lo cual me sorprendi.

-ah...el no necesita nada, siempre rompe o gasta las cosas. Es una lastima que no sea como Feliciano...-le respondio de mala gana- ...siempre agarrandose a piñas, malgastando el dinero, arruinando su futuro.Y hace falta agregar que no respeta a los mayores...- siguio diciendo un monton de cosas hirientes- hay momentos en los que no se que hacer con el, lo expulsan de su escuela, fuma, bebe, podria jurar que hasta, tal vez, robo...sinceramente es un dolor de cabeza andante y odioso- hasta que me harte.

- me largo- dije levantadome de la mesa.

-oh te vas? Que acaso no soportas la verdad?

-no...LO QUE NO SOPORTO ES VER A UNA EBRIA DICIENDO LA VERDAD!- le grite mientras subia las escaleras a mi habitacion.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las aclaraciones:

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado

*Gracias por ahogarme.

*De nada, aunque da más pinta de "eres el bienvenido" (no tenía idea de cómo se decía y eso que estudio italiano T_T)

*Buena suerte hermano.

*"Recuerdo esos días

En los que éramos el uno para el otro

y jamás nos separábamos.

Ahora tú te has ido, y estoy más solo que nunca…

Preguntándome por qué? Porque no te dije la verdad?

Porque no te dije que te quería?, fui un idiota lo sé…"

La canción fue escrita por mi (en un momento muy fluff ¬¬), así que por favor no se quejen por lo horrible que es T_T.

Jejeje lo del coro se me ocurrió por todas las imágenes de ellos como curas. Despues creo que no hay nada mas que aclarar.

Si me dejan un review Lovi, dejara que Antonio haga **lo que quiera ** con el *¬*.


	3. clases?

-Lovi, espera!- llegue a escuchar que me gritaba el español. Igual yo llegue a la habitación y cerré la puerta (no con llave porque no tengo *¬¬)- *toc toc* vamos abre Lovi- idiota está abierta!- vamos Lovi!- pasa imbécil-…-eh? Se cayó? Es un milagro? Solté la almohada que tenía en mis manos (SI tenía una almohada muy masculina mojada con mis masculinas lagrimas) y me acerque a la puerta estaba a punto de abrirla cuando lo último que vi fue la puerta yendo en dirección a mi cara*

-Ve~ nii chan estará bien?- ese definidamente era Feliciano, nadie están estúpido como para ir a una granja y quedarse pegado con el "Ve"* de las ovejas, excepto mi hermano, el es un "caso especial".

-Eso parece, no le pegue muy fuerte con la puerta- ese era el podrido español.

Abrí los ojos lentamente encontrándome con la cara del bastardo muuuuuyyyy cerca de la mía.

-Q-que haces bastardo?-le dije apartándolo de mi (podría jurar que mi cara estaba rojísima, no sé porque mierda me sonrojo con nada)

-Lovi! Despertaste! pero es mejor que vuelvas a dormirte- me dijo el bastardo español.

-Por que debería bastardo?- le rete.

-Porque son las 2 de la mañana y mañana vamos al colegio.- lo que faltaba, ahora se creía mi padre.

-Y que si no quiero bastardo?

-Dormirás conmigo si no quieres Lovi~

-Ni en sueños! Feliciano vete a tu cuarto!- le dije al ver la cara de dormido que tenia.

-Ve~_Buonanotte fratello- _me dijo Feliciano yéndose a su habitación.

-Sí, si –le dije echándolo como a un perro(es que hay veces en las que parece uno)- _buonanotte_ Feliciano.

-Buenas noches Feli-chan!-le grito (en mi hermoso oído) a Feliciano el bastardo.

-Ten más cuidado bastardo! me vas a dejar sordo!-le grite.

-Dijiste algo Lovi?-me dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-No dije nada bastardo-le dije con cara de pocos amigos. Decidí cambiar de tema, lo único que me faltaba era otra pelea- hey bastardo en que clase te metieron?- si , lo sé soy muy directo ¿y qué?¬¬

-Ni idea Lovi~ creo que en la misma que tu- dijo mientras iba hacia el armario…cierto yo tampoco me había cambiado-…no piensas cambiarte?

-Me quitare las zapatillas y dormiré si remera, me da fiaca cambiarme bastardo- le respondí.

-Como quieras- el idiota ya había terminado de cambiarse y se acercaba a mi cama- Buenas noches Lovi!- me dijo mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

-Qu-e-e _merda_ haces?-le pregunte. No hace falta aclarar que estaba como un tomate no?

-Eh? Te digo buenas noches- eres un idiota!

-Aléjate bast-ardo!- le aparte.

-Lovi no me quiere T_T-ya empezó a dramatizar.

-Muérete bastardo- me tape con las pocas sabanas que tenia y me dormí.

-.-.-.-

-Vee~ _fratello _es hora de ir a la escuela- escuche que me dijeron.

-…mñn…muer…ete…

-ve~ arriba!-que grito, por dios casi me da un paro cardiaco!(como adoro el sarcasmo).

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12…

-BUENO POR LA MIERDA, DEJAME EN PAZ!- me tiene arto que me viva jodiendo (si quieren saber, aunque es obvio que no les interesa bastardo, mi hermano tiene la manía de picar a la gente)

-ve~~ no me mates!T_T- que valentía.

-Ahhh, no te voy a hacer nada Feliciano*- le dije ya más tranquilo.

-Ve,ve,ve,ve,ve,ve….

-Bueno, vete así me cambio!

Espere hasta que mi hermano se fuera y decidí cambiarme. Agarre unos pantalones verde oscuro, que me quedaban anchos, pero que igual me hacían ver bien; y lo combine con una camiseta negra con dos rayas rojas.

La verdad no me quedo tan mal el conjunto, debe ser por mi sangre italiana, "supuestamente" quiera o no quiera siempre agarro ropa que combina.

Termine de cambiarme y baje a desayunar; quise tirarme un rato en el sofá, pero me encontré con mi madre tirada, con una botella de whisky en la mano y durmiendo de una manera taaan femenina.

-Ve~ _fratello _no hagas ruido, _mamma _tiene resaca-Feliciano sabe lo que es una resaca? jamás se emborracho, como puede saberlo?(pensando con mi inteligente cerebro) se lo tuvo que decir Antonio.

Terminamos el desayuno, salimos y tuve que bancarme todo el palabrerío del español.

Llegamos a la entrada y nos recibió un hombre con pelo de mujer*, encima nos regaño por llegar tarde (como no íbamos a tardar, si el bastardo idiota no paraba de hablar y casi lo atropellaron 5 veces!) y en fin, nos dijo cual era nuestro salón.

Entramos, yo rogando (por dentro) que ese tío no fuera mi prefecto, si lo era me daría un balazo en la frente; y encontramos a unos pocos chicos(maldito viejo, me vienes a regañar cuando no hay casi nadie en el aula!).

En fin, como no todos los lugares del fondo estaban ocupados me fui atrás de todo.

-Hey Lovi~ dónde vas a sentarte?

-No te importa.

-Que cruel eres Lovi~T_T

-De nada- hay veces en las que creo que soy muy suave con la gente…

-_Mon cherie _porque no vienes y te sientas conmigo? podríamos hacernos amigos y tal vez practicar _le amour_ francés- me pregunto en un tono extraño un chico rubio, de ojos azules y _francés_…_Dio_ esa gente no me agrada.

-No gracias- me acerque a un chico que parecía normal y que por suerte estaba durmiendo-puedo?

-…

-Mejor no intentes ese gato dormilón jamás se despierta!-me dijo, más bien grito, un chico que tenia …¿una máscara?, genial me toco el grupo más normal de todos.

-Dijiste algo?-dijeron a mi lado, me di vuelta y era mi compañero de banco.

-Nada que te interese gato sarnoso-mejor aun! Estaba en mitad de una pelea… ¿Por qué mierda siempre elijo buenos lugares donde estar?-solo que Kiku me prefiere a mi…

-Que dijiste?-mi compañero se levanto del asiento y se acerco con la intención de pegarle al de mascara.

-Lo que escuche gato sarnoso "Kiku me prefiere a MI"-me aleje lo mas disimuladamente.

-Heracles-san, Sadiq-san dejen de pelear por favor- apareció un chico asiático de ojos y pelo negro, por la puerta de entrada.

-KIKU!-dijeron a la vez y fueron a abrazarlo.

Como no era interesante, me fije donde se sentaba Antonio (no es que me importara, no, claro que no) , al parecer se sentó con un albino que se decía a sí mismo "awesome" y que en la cabeza tenía un pollito.

Por la puerta entro un chico rubio de ojos verdes y grandes cejas, al que vio directamente el albino.

-ARTHUR~!-le grito corriendo hacia él y…besándolo en los labios?, bravo hay gays en esta clase, lo que faltaba.

-_Hello_ Gilbert- era inglés, he de ahí sus cejotas.

-Hey Lovi~ ¿quieres un tomate?-hay mierda! el maldito me asusto ¿cómo llego al lado mío tan rápido?

-Si bastardo…-le saque de la mano el tomate-…esta rico…

-Qué bueno que te gusten Lovi~-me dijo abrazándome.

-El _amour _se siente en el aire no creesAntonio?-y como llego el francés aquí?

-Jejeje, puede ser Francisco…ah! Lovi~-que soy Lovino¬¬-el es Francisco.

-Soy Francis! Mucho gusto Lovino-me dijo besándome la mano.

-Q-que te crees que soy? una mujer?-le grite mientras le lanzaba la mitad de mi tomate, que lamentablemente cayó en la pared.

-Por como lanzas _oui_-me dijo cuando se iba, pero algo, creo que una sartén cayo en su cabeza.

-Ofende a otra mujer y te castro ¿entendido?- le dijo al semiconsciente Francis, una chica de pelo marrón y ojos verdes.

-_O…oui- _respondió antes de desmayarse.

-Y que hacemos con el cuerpo?- pregunto Antonio.

-Déjalo tirado por ahí, no creo que le presten atención- le respondí.

-Digo lo mismo que…

-Lovino.

-…Lovino, bueno si me disculpan tengo que ir a sacarles fotos a esos de haya _viszontlátásra*!_- mire para el lado donde apuntaba y vi a, si no me equivoco yo ¿el director y un maestro besándose?

-Oye bastardo ese no es director?

-Eh? Quien?-miro para donde miraba yo- ah!si, y el de pollera es el vicedirector, son esposos.

-QUE? creí que no estaba legalizado aquí

-Se casaron en España, lo se porque los conozco. El de pollera es Feliks y el otro es Toris.

-…hey…tu también eres g-

-BUENAS TARDES CHICOS-grito alguien adelante.

Era el profesor de Música, creo que Roderich se llamaba.

-Buenos días!-respondieron todos, menos yo, el rubio de cejas y unos chicos que venían de Noruega e Islandia.

-Soy su profesor de música-bla, bla, bla- Roderich Edelstein, vengo de Austria y espero que no me molesten en mi materia-bla, bla, bla-ahora creo que hay dos chicos nuevos, quiero que **ambos **pasen al frente y digan su nombre y apellido, edad, porque vienen a esta escuela, de donde vienen, que instrumentos saben tocar, que tipo de música les gusta y de qué país vienen. Pasen.

Antonio y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos (yo con cara de querer matar a alguien y el idiota con una sonrisa estúpida) y pasamos al frente.

-Quien empieza?-nos pregunto Roderich.

-Yo!

-El¬¬

-Bien.

-Hola! Soy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo tengo 17 años, vengo porque mi padre me manda, vengo de una escuela en España de la que no me acuerdo el nombre*, se tocar la guitarra, me gusta cualquier tipo de música con tal de que tenga buen ritmo y vengo de el país de la pasión España-idiota repetiste muchas veces lo mismo ¬¬

-Y tú?-me pregunto el profesor.

-Soy Lovino Vargas, tengo 16 años, vengo porque me expulsaron de mi otra escuela y no me quedaba otra opción, no tengo idea del nombre de la escuela, no se tocar nada, me gusta el tipo de música que no les gusta a ustedes, y soy de aquí¬¬

-Bien, siéntense-nos ordeno- ahora, quiero que todos ustedes se presenten solo con sus nombres, y edades.

-Yo empiezo!-grito la chica de antes.

-E-está bien señorita.

-Soy Elizaveta Herdérvary y tengo 17años.

-Soy Sadiq Adnan y tengo 18.

-Lukas Bonnewick, 17.

-Ice Bonnewick, 15.

-Mathias Kohler, y tengo 17.

-Arthur Kirkland tengo 17.

-El awesome Ore-sama-sartenazo-Gilbert Beilschmidt y tengo 19 awesome años-sartenazo.

-Francis Bonnefoy y tengo 18.

-Honda Kiku, tengo 15.

-Heracles…Karpusi, tengo…18.

-Mei Mei Wang, tengo 15.

-Lily Zwingli, tengo 15.

-Alfred F. Jones, tengo 16 y soy un Hero!...ah!Un fantasma!

-Soy…yo T_T- escuche que decía una sombra.

-Bien chicos déjense de pavadas, que no estoy de humor-nunca lo estas- y Carriedo junto con Vargas saquen una hoja. Les daré sus horarios.

Luego de un rato de completo aburrimiento donde solo oíamos el palabrerío de él "señorito podrido" (así lo llama Gilbert) tuvimos recreo; yo tenía planeado ir a tirarme debajo de un árbol, pero el jodido español me tiro de el brazo apenas sonó la campana.

-hey bastardo adonde me llevas?-le pregunte con el ceño fruncido(más de lo normal)

-quiero que veas algo Lovi~

-que soy Lovino estúpido ¬¬

-Ya llegamos Lovi~ ¿Qué te parece?-me pregunto.

En frente mío estaba un huerto de tomates.

-podemos tomar alguno?- le pregunte esperanzado.

-claro! siempre y cuando no nos descubran!

Estábamos juntando un par de tomates maduros cuando escuchamos unas voces y ruidos raros, nos fuimos a fijar y encontramos a Gilbert y Arthur a punto de hacerlo(que suerte que nunca me paso a mi).

Terminamos acordando que nadie diría nada de eso y fuimos a la siguiente clase; eso si yo no me acerque a Arthur en ningún momento, no me da andar con maricas, aunque…Antonio todavía no me respondió la pregunta…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De camino a casa, me vi obligado a venir con Gilbert y Francis, lo cual fue un dolor de cabeza insoportable ¡me estaban ignorando los muy malditos!(aunque yo no tenía planeado hablar con ellos tampoco).

Y, para empeorarme la vida, se AUTOINVITARON a comer en MI casa, y los estúpidos de Feliciano y Antonio no los echaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Lamentablemente la gente que pone las puertas en las casa no piensa en la gente como lovi u.u(o como yo, si cierro la puerta es porque quiero estar sola ¿no es algo muy simple?, olvíden mis divagaciones n.n)

*Vamos! Por favor, no me digan que nunca les paso que sus padres o madres las/los llaman a la puerta, y justo cuando están por abrir les dan un golpe en la cabeza(…o yo soy la única tan patética T_T?)

*Esta es mi teoría del "VE" de Feliciano (si, como leyeron, "teoría"), porque, vamos ¿no parece el ve~ que viven diciendo las ovejas?

*inserte imagen de un sexy Lovino tirándose el pelo para atrás *¬*

*es lógico que es germania XD

*adiós en húngaro.

*me daba fiaca inventar un nombre, lo mismo con la de Lovino.

-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado!


	4. verdad

-Vee~ Francis tu vienes de Francia verdad?-le pregunto Feliciano a el estúpido.

-_Oui_…dime Feli-chan te gustaría probar _l' amour_ francés?

-Que es eso? Ve~ es algo de comer? Yo quiero!- QUE IDIOTA.

-Kesesese, Feliciano eres tan adorable- esto me está empezando a parecer familiar.

-Feliciano tienes una mancha de salsa en la mejilla, te ves tan adorable fusosososo…

Feliciano esto, Feliciano aquello, Feliciano tal cosa; ya era hora de irme este era el "show" de mi hermano.

Me retire de la mesa sin decir nada (no es como si me prestaran atención) y me fui al cuarto. Cerré la puerta y me puse a escuchar música.

"_When you were here before  
couldn't look you in the eye  
you're just like an angel  
your skin makes me cry  
you float like a feather  
in a beautiful world  
i wish i was special  
you're so fuckin' special  
but i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo.  
what the hell am i doing here?  
i don't belong here…"_

_-_Hey, Lovi~ eres emo?- no me di cuenta de que el español estaba en la habitación.

-Eh…que mierda haces aquí?-le grite mientras cerraba lo más rápido posible la pagina de internet, PERO LA MALDITA SE COLGO Y SIGUIO REPRODUCIENDO LA CANCION QUE ENCIMA ENCONTRE CON UN VIDEO GAY!

-Lovi se colgó la maquina- me dijo mientras se acercaba y se ponía encima de mí para ver el monitor (50 euros a que estaba completamente rojo)- Lovi~ estas rojo fusososososo (denme el dinero en efectivo, _per favore)_…que adorable- ahhhh! El maldito español me abrazo y toco (nuevamente) MI rulo!

-CHIGI! MI RULO!BASTARDO SUELTAME!- me lo trate de quitar de encima y mi rulo se enredo con sus cabellos-SUELTAME!SUELTAME, SUELTAME, SUELTAME BASTARDO!SINO ME SUELTAS TE JURO QUE TE MATO IMBECIL!

-Tranquilo, Lovi lo estoy separando pero no te muevas que me lastimas!*

-QUE YO TE LASTIMO? YO SOY EL UNICO QUE SUFRE AQUÍ!- Antonio lo toco con el dedo- AHHH! SACA ESO DE AHÍ!

-Pero no hice nada todavía! Déjame que yo me encargo!

-Chigi ahhnhgh~!- grite sin pensar…y lo hice muy mal.

-…

-…

-…Lovi eso…fue un…gemido?

Me solté como pude de el y fui corriendo al baño.

Noooo…soy un idiota como pude gemir? aunque debo admitir que me gust- no, no, no, no, no me gusto! Fue un asco! NO soy gay, no soy un marica!, no me gusto para nada!

-_Mon cherie Antonie_, que sucede ahí dentro?-escuche que pregunto ese bastardo francés.

-Eh, no paso nada Francisco.

-Es Francis si no te importa ¬¬

-Ve~ _fratello _está todo bien?

-Feli~ creí que estabas con Gilbo-dijo ese sensu-bastardo!

-Ve~ es que se quedo jugando con su pollito…

-Feliciano, dime conoces los libros franceses?- vi que le dijo el francés (soy chismoso, y mire por el agujerito de la puerta ¿algún problema ¬¬?) y que se acercaba peligrosamente a mi _stupido fratello_.

-SACALE TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA BASTARDO PERVERTIDO FRANCES!- le grite cuando vi que le tocaba el trasero a mi hermano.

-…

-…

-…Lovi te golpeaste con algo?-que?

-No.

-Pues entonces mirarte la cara _petit._

-Lo hare, pero solo porque yo quiero- me dirigí al espejo del baño, y me mire al espejo-no tengo un-que _merda_ tengo en el ojo?- mi ojo tenía sangre!

-Tranquilo Lovi, de seguro es solo un derrame*que te hiciste cuando te refregaste los ojos.

-Me sorprendes bastardo, sabes usar tu cerebro para algo más que pavadas.

-Por qué no van al médico, digo, para tener una mejor opinión- a decir verdad apoyo al francés pervertido, prefiero saber que dice un medico de verdad.

Salimos de la habitación junto con Feliciano (el cagon no se quería quedar solo¬¬) y echamos, más bien eche, a el francés y a él "prusiano"(si como no¬¬) de MI casa.

-Kesesese, me voy, pero no porque me eches sino porque soy muy awesome como para acompañarte a un médico, vámonos Gilbird 2- le ordeno a su avecita.

-Ya era de que fueran- susurre.

-Feliciano puedes ir por un poco de hielo para el ojo de Lovi?-otra vez con ese estúpido nombre!

-Ve~ si!- dijo(ejemgritoejem) corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Te duele?- me pregunto.

-No. Y a ti que te importa si es así bastardo?- le cuestione.

-Eres cruel hasta cuando se trata de ti Lovi T_T

-Bien por mí.

-Ve~ aquí tienes nii-chan!- me grito cuando venia mi hermano- Ve~

-Bien hecho Feliciano- se dieron cuenta de que mi hermano puede ser domesticado como a un perro y no se ofendería? Aunque es muy obvio.

-Ve~ _Grazie-_ se los dije.

Estuve como media hora evitando la mirada de el bastardo español, n-no es como si tuviera vergüenza por lo que paso.

-Si quieres podemos hace como que no paso nada?- me dijo de repente el idiota.

-EH, si-i claro- _merda, merda, merda_ de seguro estaba completamente rojo!

-Antonio! Feliciano! Roma! Adivinen quien consiguió trabajo!- sorpresa! Llego mi madre y de quien se olvido?...Ah! si! De mí.

-Ve~ es verdad _mama?_- vino a preguntar entusiasmado desde su cuarto mi _stupido fratello._

_-_ Felicitaciones Chiara!*- le dijo Antonio.

- Bien echo _figlia mia_!_- _le grito desde la cocina mi abuelo que estaba haciendo pasta.

-Sí, sí, sí; al fin lo conseguí! Era hora!

-Ve~ y en donde te aceptaron?- mala pregunta niño.

-Es una tienda de compañía, me pagan por estar con la gente charlando durante horas.

-Te felicito, conseguiste un trabajo que te queda perfecto- le dije con desprecio. Ella vive diciendo que yo soy la oveja negra de la familia, que soy un vago de mierda, que no sé hacer nada, y que llevare a esta _familia_ a la humillación!, Cuando ella anda por ahí acostándose con gente por dinero! Se nota que extraña a _papa_!

- Lovino…_perche_ _no ti vai a la merda?*_

-Ya estoy en ella.

-PUES LARGATE ENTONCES.

-_Ciao_- dije saliendo por la puerta (no sin antes agarrar mi campera con mi paquete de cigarrillos)

Cerré la puerta de un portazo, me importaba un rábano lo que me dijeran. Camine y camine hasta llegar a un parque, se notaba que era tarde pues no había nadie; me acerque a una banca que estaba desocupada y saque un cigarrillo de mi chaqueta, bueno más bien de la chaqueta de mi padre.

Me quede observando las nubes, y recordé que cuando era chico solía darle formas junto con mi padre, es mas hasta teníamos un lugar especial donde las mirábamos por horas sin ser molestados; claro que todo eso antes de que lo mataran.

Al terminar mi cigarrillo, decidí ir a unas ruinas que estaban cerca donde estoy casi todo el tiempo. Se notaba que era antes una escuela, ya que había un par de pizarrones tirados por el piso (todos llenos de grafittis) y algún que otro banco. Subí unas escaleras que iban a los restos del segundo piso, camine entre los escombros hasta llegar a una capilla.

Antes que se pregunten, no, no soy católico, pero extraño a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

-_Ciao papa, _vine a visitarte- dije arrodillándome en frente de una foto de el y sonriendo- Lamento no visitarte más seguido…últimamente mamá y yo estamos peleando mas, a veces llega ebria a casa y me empieza a decir cosas hirientes, como…que no sirvo para nada, que todo me sale mal y eso hasta yo lo sé. El abuelo mucho no puede hacer porque está casi todo el tiempo cocinando* ya que es que consigue el dinero en casa…bueno, conseguía, ahora mamá también trabaja, pero no es un trabajo de verdad, si ella quisiera podría trabajar de cualquier otra cosa, pero solo piensa en sí misma.

Se estaba haciendo de noche.

-…Feliciano está bien, sigue con su tic de la granja. M e olvide de decirte que tengo un compañero de cuarto, se llama Antonio y es de España; aunque me cueste creerlo a llegado a agradarme, digo es bastante amigable y buen amigo (y eso que lo conozco solo desde unos días), además es una de esas personas que viven sonriendo… Creo que debería ir yéndome; volveré a visitarte lo prometo. _Buonanotte papa._

Esos eran los únicos momentos en los que podía estar a solas y ser sincero conmigo y con mi padre, si quería podía llorar, gritar o hacer lo que quisiera, porque por lo menos mi único testigo era mi padre.

-Lovino?- escuche una voz a mis espaldas y voltee a ver, era Antonio, el bastardo me había seguido.

-Que quieres?- le pregunte mientras me paraba.

-…Estas bien?

-Pues claro que sí!- mentira. Me sentía para la mierda, porque eso soy _MERDA_- ahora dime que haces aquí.

-Cuando te fuiste te trate de seguir pero eres muy rápido y te perdí de vista por un rato, pero luego vi que te dirigías aquí y te seguí.

-Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Solo lo de recién de que tenías que ir. No me habías dicho que no creías en Dios?

-No creo en el por una simple razón.

-Y cuál es?

-Me quito lo que más quería en todo el mundo…-dije evitando llorar.

-…Lovino- me dijo serio- deja de hacerte esto.

-Hacerme que bastardo?

-Que dejes de sufrir solo y hacerte el macho.

-…Jajaja…tu no lo entiendes, siempre voy a tener que sufrir solo, y siempre voy a tener comportarme como un matón para proteger a mi hermano, al _angelo_ _di mamma._

-Es que acaso piensas que no le importas a nadie?

-No lo pienso! ES LA VERDAD NO LE IMPORTO A NAD- sentí un golpe en mi mejilla.

-Deja de ser un idiota, recién casi te me tiras a llorar y ahora te haces el adulto con responsabilidades que tiene que cuidar de su hermano! Se humano, sufre, llora, ama, haz algo además de lamentarte!- me dijo agarrándome.

-Quien te crees que eres para golpearme?

-Alguien a quien le importas Lovino Vargas-bueno, eso me recordó a algo que me había dicho mi ser más querido la noche anterior a morir.

-Cállate.

-Por qué?

-Porque me recuerdas a _papa_!-le grite a la cara, y las lagrimas que reprimí durante toda la discusión salieron de mis ojos.

-Que le paso a tu padre?- me pregunto más calmado abrazándome.

-…Lo mataron a golpes unos mafiosos cuando salía de un bar, eran sus socios. También trataron de llevarme con ellos o no sé, pero el abuelo que era más joven los ahuyento. Cuando me acerque a él no respiraba…yo tenía solo cinco años…desde entonces Chiara me echa la culpa de su muerte.

-…Pero tú no hiciste nada mal, eras un niño solamente…

-El estaba yendo a buscarme al jardín, porque había golpeado a un niño…si yo no hubiera hecho nada el todavía estaría aquí…-me largue a llorar como un niño, pero no me importo.

Llore en el hombro de Antonio hasta dormirme.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cuarto, en mi cama y el español estaba en la suya durmiendo.

-_Grazie-_susurre.

-De nada-que no estaba dormido?-Buenas noches Lovi.

-"Buenas noches" bastardo- dije imitándolo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*muahahahaha(?) de seguro lo malpensaron ¬¬

*no se si a ustedes les paso, pero en mi caso de tanto refregarme los ojos me termine provocando un derrame . y estuve una semana completa poniéndome hielo en el ojo.(si, lo se, soy una idiota por hacerme eso a mi misma ¬¬, pero es algo que no me importa un ******)

*Chaira es el nombre maselegido para la nyotalia de Lovino, pero yo lo pongo como el nombre de la madre por falta de imaginación.

*por que no te vas a la mierda?

*solo por aclarar aquí Roma es chef

Lo de Buenas noches Lovi lo esta tratando de decir en español.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Bueno eso fue todo! Lamento la tardanza y todo lo demás, aunque díganme (y sean sinceras) esto lo compenso, no siempre ves a Lovino llorando en el hombro de Antonio (Bueno si, pero ese no es el punto!)…

Okey…se merece algún review?


	5. trauma en el segundo dia

Me desperté justo a tiempo para ir al colegio(que lindo) y decidí prepararle un desayuno al español…no es que me importara lo de ayer, pero es como una especie de "compensación por haberme escuchado"…MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! Parezco una niñata de primaria!, eso lo que me pasa cuando conozco un chico lin-NOOO!

-Ni-chan ¿Qué haces?- mierda no sabía que Feliciano ya se había cambiado.

-¿Qué parece que hago?

-Ve~ ¿ qué preparas?

-El desayuno imbécil-escuche la puerta abrirse.

Quien estaba entrando era mi vieja, por suerte con un sobretodo.

-Buenos días Feli-chan!-fue directo a abrasar a mi hermano.

-Ve~ buenos días _mamma_! Adivina, Lovi está preparando el desayuno!-mala idea _fratello._

-¿En serio? Feli ¿Por qué no subes a terminar de armar tu mochila? Total, tu no entras tan tarde como este- me miro despectivamente, ya sé lo que me va a hacer.

-Ve~, _bene._

Escuche la puerta del cuarto cerrarse y espere.

-Con que estas tratando de de arruinar mi cocina.

-Yo no la arruino, tú la arruinas con todas tus botellas de alcohol.

-¡Cállate!-me golpeo en la mejilla-¡Sabes bien que tienes prohibido hacer lo que adora Feliciano! ¡Idiota!

-¿Por qué no te callas perra?

-Cierra tu boca de mierda- me golpeo devuelta- vuelve a putearme y no pienses en volver a esta casa.

-Mejor para mi, espera a que tenga 18, P-E-R-R-A-me fui a mi habitación.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!- escuche que me dijo mientras armaba mi mochila.

-¿Qué fue eso?-me pregunto Antonio.

-Nada, solo que volvió a casa.

-¿Volvió?

-Mi vieja.

-¿Lovi no crees que eres bastante malo con ella?

-No, al contrario, ella la que me empezó a tratar así, y no soy estúpido para dejar que me golpee cada vez que se le da la gana- le dije viéndolo de forma que viera mi mejilla hinchada.

-¿Te duele?- me dijo BASTANTE cerca.

-N-o, aléjate bastardo- demonios ya me puse todo rojo, me maldigo.

-¿Estás seguro? Parece que tuvieras fiebre- escuche que me dijo con ¿preocupación?

-Tranqui, tranqui, estoy bien-dijo aparentado calma y alejándolo-yo voy yendo.

Me encamine a la puerta, pero me detuve al sentir la mano de Antonio en mi hombro.

-…

-…

-… ¿Qué quieres?-me enoje, lo admito, pero es SU culpa por gastar MI tiempo.

-Con respecto a lo de ayer…

- …No le prestes atención, olvídalo…y no piensen en decírselo a alguien más, en especial a Feliciano-le dije e la misma posición, con el flequillo tapándome los ojos y a punto de golpearlo. Pero no hice nada.

-No pensaba decírselo a alguien, pero ¿Por qué Feliciano no sabe nada de eso?-me cuestiono.

-Porque si me muestro débil ante el no podre protegerlo ¡idiota!...-mire hacia un rincón buscando una escusa (¡bravo, el rincón es mágico ahora!)-mejor nos vamos que se nos hace tarde.

-…Claro-sentí que me miraba con tristeza… ¡si claro! Como si alguien fuera a estar triste por mi- vamos Lovi!-me dijo ¿con una sonrisa y abrazándome?

-¡Que soy LOVINO estúpido!

-¡Jeje Lovi das gracia cuando te enojas!

-púdrete.

Después de despedirnos (más bien, después de que Antonio se despidió), fuimos al colegio, al cual ya llegábamos tarde (¡_grazie Dio!_).Cuando llegamos a la puerta de entrada pasamos justo antes de que cerraran las rejas, y digo justo porque casi me da un corte de pelo gratis.

Fuimos corriendo hacia las aulas y entramos durante la clase de matemática; que teníamos con un alumno del último año llamado Vash Zwingli.

-¿Qué hacen ahí parados? ¡Entren de una vez!- nos grito cuando nos quedamos parados en la puerta al verlo.

-Si-dije sin ganas y fui en busca de un banco desocupado.

Mas grande fue mi suerte que el único banco desocupado de los de atrás estaba al lado de cierto francés pervertido, oh si, voy a tener el lujo de matar a alguien en mi segundo día de clases.

-Lovino, ¡que sorpresa que sientes conmigo! ¿Será que quieres una probada del _amour_ francés?- me dijo con una cara de no sé que (y no quiero saber)

-No es por gusto idiota-le dije de manera fría.

Por suerte no me respondió nada durante un tiempo, pero luego de un rato sentí algo en mi pierna, luego en mi muslo y no llego a amas porque le di una trompada que le dejo la cara roja al idiota.

-¡QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES QUE ERES FRANCHUTE DE MIERDA PARA ANDAR TOCANDOME COMO SE TE DE LA PUTA GANA!- le grite tirando de su cuello.

-¡Bonnefoy, fuera!- nos grito el "profe"-¡Vargas, siéntese y atienda la clase!

Luego de que el francés se fuera me senté a prestar atención a la clase(nah, mentira me la pase pensando en cualquier bobada mientras miraba la pizarra)

"ring, ring"

Recreo.

Estaba escuchando música lo mas cómodo cuando vi al español cercarse a mí.

-Hey Lovi~

-¿Que quieres?

-¿Que fue lo que paso en clase que gritaste?

-Nada, solo que el estúpido francés me estaba tratando de meter mano.

-Oh…

-Lovino, me agrado el golpe que le diste al _wine bastard_- me dijo Arthur acercándosenos.

-Gracias, me esforcé mucho con que quedara como una obra de arte- le dije con sarcasmo.

-Jaja, Hey que escuchas?

-Nada en especial, solo "boulevard of broken dreams" de Green day.

-¡esa canción es casi tan awesome como yo!- se metió el narcisista.

-tks.

-Lovino si quieres escuchar covers de esa y otro tipo de canciones de ese estilo ven este fin de semana al concierto que daremos este idiota-apunto a Gilbert- y el resto de nuestra banda- me dijo Arthur.

-¿Van a dar un concierto? ¡Genial, quiero ir, quiero ir!- dijo Antonio.

-Sip, nuestro awesome grupo dará un concierto en la plaza que está en la otra cuadra- recalco el alemán.

-Tal vez-dije- ¿Quiénes están en el grupo?

-Gilbert es el guitarrista y cantante, yo el bajista, Francis está en la batería y algunas veces en los teclados o en segunda guitarra se nos suman Vincent del último año y Mathias.

-Creo que voy a ir, es mejor que quedarme en casa-les respondí.

-Perfecto, si tienes más amigos a los que les interese no dudes en invitarlos- dijo el ingles.

Luego de que nos dijeron bien la hora toco el timbre y tuvimos que ir a la clase de economía domestica* en el segundo piso.

-¡Buenas chicos!-nos dijo el profesor cuando llegamos-soy Martin Hernandez para los dos que me conocen, y si sé que soy muy grosso para ser un profe, pero era esto o trabajar con un traje todos los días en una empresa, y ni ganas.

Nuestro autoproclamado "profesor" era un morocho de ojos marrones, alto (comparado con los mas bajitos de la clase), que vestía una remera negra con el logo de "soda stéreo"* una camisa abierta sobre esta y unos jeans desgastados de un color negro.

Cuando termino la hora (que paso volando ya que no hicimos nada en toda la clase) tuvimos informática.

La verdad no hice mucho ya que el profesor estaba bastante ocupado con que nadie quería sentarse con Francis y salir violado en el intento.

-¡Yo me siento con él!-grito Antonio.

Odio admitirlo, pero tiene agallas para sentarse una hora con ese ser viviente.

-¿Puedo?- me pregunto Elizaveta.

-Claro, cualquiera es mejor que eso- apunte a Alfred que era el único que estaba solo.

-Cierto.

Luego de hacer el pequeño trabajo que nos dio nos dejo el final de la hora para jugar.

-¿Te importa si entro a una página?- me pregunto.

-No, a fin de cuentas tú hiciste todo el trabajo-es verdad, y mientras tenga música estoy bien.

-Gracias.

Como estaba aburrido miraba de vez en cando al monitor, pero lo que vi para mi estaba en chino.

-Eli-no puedo evitar ser bueno con las chicas(a excepción de lo que vive en mi casa)-perdón si te molesta, pero que significa "seme" y "uke"?

-Seme es el va arriba y uke el que va abajo en el yaoi- me respondió.

-¿Qué es "yaoi"?-pregunte.

-yaoi es lo mejor que puede haber en todo el mundo es el ¡amor entre hombres!-juro que puedo ver estrellas en sus ojos.

-a-amor entre hom-bress?-le pregunte nervioso por lo excitada que estaba (¡casi tiraba la maquina!)

-claro! Mira , esto es yaoi- busco en una galería de fotos un par de imágenes…y- Lovino?¿ Estas bien?

-¡¿Qué carajo miras tu?- demonios lo que me puso no podía ser peor, si hubiera sido un beso no pasaba nada, pero ¡eso!, es un asco, ¡es una pervertida! Como dice que ver a dos hombres desnudos uno en cuatro y otro metiéndole "ee-e-so "ahí mientras gimen va a ser lindo.

-¿Lovino? Lovino! ¡¿Oye, estas bien?-Salí de mi trance al ver que ya estaba preocupándola.

-Si-asentí.

-Uff, que bien, por un momento se te fueron todos los colores y creí que te había dado algo-ojala, no todos tenemos ese lujo.

Luego de salir fui directo al comedor, la comida me hará olvidar mi trauma.

-Hey Lovi~ ¡ven aquí con nosotros!-me grito Antonio desde una mesa en donde estaban Arthur, Gilbert, Alfred y Francis. Me serví una pizza y fui con ellos.

-Kesesese, y ¿Antonio al final vas a ir al concierto?-se ve que hablaban del fin de semana.

-Tal vez vaya, si va Lovi.

-¿Vas a ir Lovino?- me pregunto Arthur.

-Claro. Ah, me olvide de preguntar ¿qué van a tocar?-dije para dar algo de que hablar.

-Si fuera por Iggy canta todo de esa banda llamada sexy pistols*- se metió el traga hamburguesas.

-_Idiot! _Es_ Sex Pistols!-_lo golpeo.

-Mi amorcito, Arthur, ¿no crees que deberías calmarte y dejar de armar una escena?- dijo Francis.

-_Shut up wine bastard! ¡_pero tienes razón por esta vez te salvas! _Well_, que me decias Lovino?

-¿Qué van a tocar?- le dije mientras tomaba otro pedazo.

-Va a ser una mezcla entre varias bandas si quieres saber las canciones que tocaremos son "Boulevard of broken dreams", "With me"*,"Honey this mirror isn't big for the two of us"*,"Smell like teen spirit"*"There's no solution"*"Another brick in the wall"* Y "Trust me"*, no creo que toquemos otras.

-Vaya, sí que es una mezcla.

-Kesese, es una awesome mezcla.

-Tu cállate!-le dijo Arthur.

-Está bien, entonces iré.

-¡Hey Iggy yo voy también!

-Con tal de que no jodas.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos, tenemos gimnasia-dijo Francis.

-¿Con quién?-cuestione.

-dijeron Gilbert y el francés.

-Con mi hermano-dijo Arthur.

-Tu apellido no es Kirkland- dijo Antonio.

-Sí pero él tiene el de mi padre.

- ¿Y cómo es?-pregunte.

-Es un demonio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones.

*la verdad , jamás tuve una materia como esta, por lo cual no se muy bien que se supone que hacen en ella(me la saque de los animes ^ ^U)

*hell yeah!(?), era una banda Argentina bastante buena.

Para aclarar los horarios serian asi mas o menos:

Matematica 1ra y 2da, economía domestica 3ra, informática 4ta, almuerzo y 5ta y 6ta gimnasia.

*Alfred trato de hacerse el gracioso haciendo referencia a la banda británica "Sex Pistols", tal como lo corrige Arthur, si quieren saber como son sus canciones pueden buscar en internet sus canciones mas conocidas:

Anarchy in the uk

God save the queen.

*1ra de Green day,2da Sum 41, 3ra de My chemical romance, 4ta de Nirvana,5ta Sum 41,6ta Pink Floyd y 7ma de The Fray.

Bueno, al fin me puse al dia, la razones por la cuales no escribi se llaman:Animes y mangas yaoi(sekaiichi hatsukoi, junjou romantica) y: Durarara, katekyo, bleach, uraboku, etc.

Si quieren que siga escribiendo solo díganmelo.


End file.
